Tangled Web
by Swanna
Summary: Driven by loss and anger, Kagome's road towards vengeance comes to an unexpected crossroads when she meets her deceased lover's half-brother on the same path. What starts as an uneasy alliance of convenience grows into something complicated the longer they stay together. Only time will tell whether she can let go of the past and embrace her future {A/U - Set In Modern Times}
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. This amazing anime was created by Rumiko Takahashi.

 ** _Editor / Beta Reader: Waffle (Thank you)_**

 _Rated_ _ **Mature**_ _for violence, blood, coarse language and sexually contents. Readers have been advised._

 _ **Slight alteration to Inuyasha plot**_ – This story takes place in modern times.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Tangled Web**

 **By: Swanna**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Prologue**

Kagome's feet skid across the soil from blocking the demon Naraku's heavy kick. A loud thud momentarily distracted her as a nearby tree collapsed. Chancing a glance to the side, she saw the wind sorceress raining down blade-like blows with her silver steel fan on Inuyasha. Kagome's heart leapt in her throat; cold fear swept up her spine.

Although she was a half-demoness, Inuyasha was only a human. He wouldn't be able to withstand the oncoming attacks much longer with the wounds that he had already sustained. She wouldn't allow him to endanger his life for her; she had to find an opportunity to fend off the demons and cover his escape. After all, this wasn't his fight.

Naraku took the chance to dash up to Kagome and kicked her in the side. She grunted and swung her glowing cerulean sword at him, forcing him to back away. Her hand clutched her ribcage and winced from the immense pain, she was almost sure her ribs were broken.

"You should focus on me instead of worrying about your little human lover over there. I promise I will send him to meet you in Hell," his lip curled sadistically, mocking her. "After I get what I came here for."

Cursing at her own lack of attention, Kagome sucked in a breath of air and lunged at him with her weapon. Despite her best efforts, Naraku dodged and parried each strike with ease.

Panting with frustration, she could hear nothing but her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. The warm night's wind blew against her face, cooling her flushed damp skin. Whatever it was that these demons wanted from her, she knew she could not afford to lose this battle. The stakes were too high for her to risk the consequences of defeat.

Kagome struck at him again with all her mustered strength, but her quick downward strike was deftly avoided by Naraku as he leapt to the side. Before she had time to resume her attack, Naraku quickly jumped away from her.

"You honestly think you stand a chance against me? How naïve, just like your parents."

"What do you mean?" Kagome tightened her grip on her sword, a killing fury welling up within her and threatened to break loose.

She had become an orphan before she was five, so she didn't have many memories of her parents. Unfortunately she didn't know much about them except the fact that her human mother was the former chief priestess of the White Lotus clan, and her father was a powerful demon who had once served the Demon Lord of the Western Lands. Kagome was the sole child of the forbidden union between a human priestess and a great demon.

Since Kagome had been old enough to ask questions, she was told that her parents had died from a rare disease so lethal that even a great demon like her father could not escape his ill fate. Although that had left her with more questions than answers, she'd never once questioned how they died.

Until now.

Instead of giving an answer, the black-haired demon only stared back with his watchful red eyes; his lips curved upward in a humorless smile.

"I asked what you mean by that! Why did you do to them?!"

In an instant, Kagome made the first move. She pushed off through the tepid wind and swung her glowing blade at Naraku. Under the gleaming moonlight, her sword was blazing a brighter shade of cerulean than usual. She barely missed as Naraku sidestepped her attack. Unperturbed she redoubled her efforts with her relentless assault.

"You are only delaying the inevitable because I will always get what I want," he declared as he lifted his right hand and sent an energy blast at Kagome.

She raised her sword in an attempt to deflect the attack but it threw her flying backward until she slammed against a thick tree trunk. Before Kagome could recover and get to her feet, the demon had already reappeared in front of her. As she was lifted up by her neck, darkness began clouding her vision.

"Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha calling out to her as he rushed towards them.

Without even sparing a glance at his direction, Naraku brought up his arm and multiple dark violet energy balls were fired from his palm. As he was no match for his demonic speed, Inuyasha failed to avoid the quick attacks and collapsed as he was hit in the chest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried in despair while she struggled to free herself from his death grip. An intrusive warm sensation was building in the pit of her stomach; white-hot anger was swelling within her, ready to explode. "Whatever is it that you want from me, leave him out of this! He's got nothing to do with this!"

"Your anger is such a pure and perfect emotion. I can _see_ it glowing inside you," Naraku stated with a pleased look as he dug his razor-sharp nails into her solar plexus, slicing through the fabric of her clothes and breaking her delicate skin.

Kagome screamed in agonizing pain while he thrust his fingers further inside her until he extracted something from her body. Naraku immediately released Kagome's limp form and turned his undivided attention to the glowing marble-sized jewel in his hand that was coated with her blood.

"I've been searching for the Shikon Jewel for two decades now. With this, I can finally be rid of my human side and become a true full demon at last," Naraku let out an evil laugh that echoed through the stillness of the night before turning to Kagome again. "I must thank you for guarding the Jewel for me all this time. I shall reward you both with a quick and painless death here."

Kagome stumbled to her feet; one palm pressing firmly against her bleeding wound while the other free hand was picking up her sword from the ground. "You think you will win?"

Naraku smirked. "I have already won."

"No, you haven't," she spoke in complete calmness, gathering her demonic energy in the blood-smeared palm of her hand. It coalesced into a radiant ball of azure flame. "Because you will never get your hands on the jewel."

Kagome shot the fireball at Naraku, knocking the gem out of his hand and high into the air. Taken by surprise, Naraku attempted to leap upward as she launched her blade into the sky, aiming to destroy the stone.

The moment the tip of her sword connected with the jewel, it shattered to hundreds of pieces as they scattered across the Earth's atmosphere. Both demons were shocked beyond belief.

"No!" Naraku shouted with murderous rage, releasing an energy blast towards her and sending her flying back into the tree once again. She coughed out blood.

Naraku grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head up so that he could look into her eyes as he spoke to her. "I will make you suffer before I end your life."

When he lifted up his hand to strike her in the head, Inuyasha stirred. A slow, wicked smile spread across Naraku's face that made Kagome's heart stop for a second. He released his hold on her and walked towards Inuyasha's prone form. As if understanding her master's silent gesture, the wind sorceress moved in and wrapped a hand around Kagome's neck, holding her in place as she was forced to watch what was to happen next.

Naraku made a grab for Inuyasha's collar, lifting him up and off his feet effortlessly. "Do you have any last words for each other?"

"I will fucking shred you to pieces," Inuyasha spat weakly.

Instead of being offended, Naraku smirked again. "You talk big but in my eyes you are only a mere weak and helpless human who can't even protect the woman that he claims to love."

"I'm sorry…" Kagome apologized with tears streaming down her cheeks, her emotions choking at her. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry for everything. If you hadn't met me-"

"What are you talking about?" He cut her off as he spoke with a soft grin, not a hint of regret showed on his face. "Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I promise I will find my way to you again in the next life, and every life after that."

Kagome smiled sadly. "I will be waiting for you. We will meet again in the next life."

"Did you really think I would allow you both the luxury of dying together like this?" Naraku chuckled at them mirthlessly, meeting Kagome's eyes. "No, I will have you watch me kill this human first. Then after you die, I will dump his corpse in the sea so that his body will be washed away. Even in deaths, you two will be an ocean apart."

Kagome watched helplessly as Naraku thrust his fist and punched through Inuyasha's ribs.

The next moments were all a blur. Kagome heard her own scream as she dropped to her knees, the hysterical laugh from Naraku, and Inuyasha's lifeless body falling to the ground. He was completely motionless, but his eyes were open.

Kagome tried to find her way to Inuyasha's side, but she felt a sharp blade stabbing her from behind and pierce through her chest cavity. She dropped to her knees once more and collapsed.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha laying only a foot away from her. If only she could reach out to him; to caress his face, and to smooth away his long black hair from his forehead like she always did. She really wanted to touch him for one last time…

Her last words whispered in her mind as darkness slowly engulfed her vision.

 _We will meet again in the next life._

 **X X X**

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

Hello readers, thank you for giving this fic a chance and reading the prologue. This will be my first attempt in writing a Sesshomaru story and I will certainly try my best to keep him in character.

Special shout out:

 **Waffle** – Thank you for being my Beta Reader even though you dislike Sesshomaru so much (he's Inuyasha's fan lol), I really appreciate your support!

 **Waltzing Muse** – Thanks for your assistance so far! I will be needing your honest opinion and assistance as usual along the way, love you!

I know this is only the prologue but I was really excited to post so please forgive me lol. I will definitely try to post chapter 1 (hopefully) by end of this weekend if possible! Please let me know what you think so far!

See you all next time.


	2. Chapter 1: The Proposition

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. This amazing anime was created by Rumiko Takahashi.

 ** _Editor / Beta Reader: Waffle (Thank you)_**

 _Rated_ _ **Mature**_ _for violence, blood, coarse language and sexually contents, readers have been advised._

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Tangled Web**

 **By: Swanna**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 _ **Two Years Later**_

 **Chapter 1: The Proposition**

Sesshomaru's expression revealed nothing but his usual exercised calmness as he attempted to concentrate on his real estate company's reports stacked on the glass-top coffee table. Ever since his father, Inu no Taisho had vanished without a trace after the death of his mistress twenty years ago, Sesshomaru had become the head of the prestigious Convenance Corporation and the sole heir of over twenty business hotels and resorts across the globe.

Although Sesshomaru was involuntarily thrown into the mortals' business world with no experience, he had spent all his time studying the family businesses and learned about economics within three months. In the span of six months, he was able to close deal after deal, and even bought out other companies. In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru was already at the top of the ladder and businesses were better than ever.

With the companies being solid on their own now, Sesshomaru was able to take a more hands-off approach and delegated duties to his four loyal retainers. While they conducted meetings and attended business or social events on behalf of Sesshomaru; he stayed in the background and did his real work behind the scenes where he knew he could be most effective. Not to mention he disliked gracing mortals with his presence unless it was absolutely necessary.

He leaned back against the dark brown contemporary rattan outdoor sofa and watched Rin playing in the courtyard nearby.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The child waved at him, beaming widely as she held up the colorful bouquet of flowers that she had freshly harvested from the garden. "Look at how pretty these flowers are!"

"Rin! How many times have I told you not to pluck flowers from the garden! You are ruining my hard work of maintaining an elegant landscape for Lord Sesshomaru's pleasure!" Jaken protested in irritation.

Rin shrieked and ran away at the sight of the imp. "Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken is bullying me again!"

"Just because Lord Sesshomaru has bestowed a little kindness on you doesn't mean he will let you get away with everything!" He bellowed as he chased after her.

"Jaken."

His servant stopped dead in his tracks by the call of his name. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Leave her be," Sesshomaru commanded without looking away from the reports that he once again tried to focus on.

"But my Lord, she-"

"Don't make me repeat myself," Sesshomaru looked at him sharply. The authority in his voice sent the imp scurrying away.

"Y-yes my Lord!" Jaken bowed deeply before hastily dismissing himself.

Once the commotion ceased, Sesshomaru took a momentary break from his dismal duty and glanced around the terrain, taking in the picturesque scenery of the land.

 _His_ land.

His family mansion was surrounded by lush greenery with over three hundred acres of land and an appeasing view overlooking a rural forest; a safe haven for many demons who had chosen not to coexist with the mortals in their world. Since his father's disappearance, Sesshomaru had not simply fallen heir to the accumulated family's wealth of over hundred years, he had also assumed his father's throne as the new Demon Lord of the West. Aside from making executive decisions concerning how his businesses operated, it was also his duty to protect his territory and the demons of his land.

But he had found the latter to be much more appealing as he had always lived for bloodshed.

Like most of the young great demons, Sesshomaru inherited a hunger for chaos and danger. In fact, he thrived on it. When he had barely grown out of his pup phase, he'd singlehandedly wiped out the black crow clan during an invasion of his territory. By the time he'd reached adolescence he was able to defeat his father's four powerful guardians. His ultimate goal was to vanquish his strongest opponent in battle and become the Demon Lord who held the power to destroy and conquer all at his whim.

And he had always viewed his father as his greatest challenge; the only demon who had proven to be a worthy adversary. But his goal was taken away when his father had decided to give up everything overnight just because of an insignificant mortal.

 _All this over a human woman_ , he mused to himself darkly.

Though Sesshomaru's life was completely different now, the lure of violence and the challenge of battles was in his blood.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes and allowed his mind to drift back to the calming forest. With his enhanced smell, he breathed in the earthy freshness of the soil; the damp woods and ferns. The wind was soft and gentle, but it still carried a familiar yet distasteful scent that slammed into him like a wall.

He opened his eyes just as his servant, A-Un approached with an unwanted visitor trailing from behind.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this man claims to have an important matter to discuss with you." He bowed down to Sesshomaru respectfully and continued. "I can ask him to leave if you do not wish to speak with him."

"It's fine," Sesshomaru answered curtly with a wave of his hand.

After all, he couldn't deny the budding curiosity and wondered what had brought the son of his father's former attendant here today. A-Un understood his master's gestural implication and offered another bow before walking away.

"You really have your father's face and strength, don't you?"

Sesshomaru leaned further back against the sofa, his eyes assessing the mortal standing before him. "State your business."

"Cutting to the chase, I like that," he gave a quick smile. "But please allow me to formally introduce myself first. My name is Miroku, I am officially your father's fifth attendant and I also serve The Council. My purpose for visiting today is to offer a proposition."

Sesshomaru's brow arched slightly at the offer. "A proposition?"

"As the Lord of the West, I'm certain that you are fully aware that ever since the Shikon Jewel resurfaced two years ago, demons have been going on a rampage and fighting over the broken shards for its immense power."

Sesshomaru had heard of tales from his mother when he was young of the ancient stone that would grant its owner infinite powers. Many believed that the item itself was cursed as it only brought disorder and suffering to those who possessed it. It was rumored that the Shikon Jewel had been destroyed when the second generation White Lotus Priestess had requested to cremate it with her body after her death so that it would never fall into the hands of evil.

But somehow, this object had now re-emerged a thousand years later.

"Weaker fiends could possess the strength of a great demon by simply having just a tiny shard embedded into their bodies," the man continued. "And there are a small number of demons who want to use the jewel's power to take control over the mortal world once and for all."

"What happens to the mortal world does not concern me," Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly.

From his point of view, the world had already centered around corruption and violence long before the reappearance of the Shikon Jewel.

Miroku ignored his statement and said, "The Council has forged an alliance with the White Lotus Clan, and with our combined forces we are able to keep the situation under control for the time being. But we all know that the only way to truly restore balance again is to gather all the missing shards and destroy the jewel for good."

"This is your proposition? To have me search for the scattered shards?" Sesshomaru felt offended at being requested to do such a tedious and frivolous task.

"This is only half of the proposal. There is someone who has the ability to sense and detect the shards' whereabouts and we want you to work together for a greater chance of success. She is a half-demoness and even though she was your brother's lover, please don't let the awkwardness get to you-"

"He is not my brother," Sesshomaru glared at him with narrowed eyes. If he was feeling offended earlier, then he was outright insulted right now.

He would never acknowledge the offspring of his father and a human woman as his half-brother. Just the thought of his father's great demon blood coursing through that useless person's veins revolted him.

"I have no interest in being The Council's puppet and doing their bidding. Nor do I want to cooperate with anyone, especially not a half-demon who used to share that worthless lowlife's bed," Sesshomaru rose from his sofa and turned at his heels. "Leave now before I change my mind and kill you right here."

"I didn't come here under The Council's order," Miroku tried to explain but Sesshomaru ignored him and continued to walk away.

"It was your father who asked me to come see you." Sesshomaru froze at the unexpected revelation, though he kept his back facing him.

After twenty years of neglect his father had finally come out of hiding, and wanted him to do the most ridiculous thing that anyone could ever ask of him. He really wanted to know what was running through the great dog Demon Lord's mind.

"Sesshomaru…" When he remained unresponsive, Miroku carried on but with obvious hesitation. "Inuyasha is dead. He was killed by a spider demon named Naraku two years ago."

There had been countless occasions all these years when Sesshomaru had imagined the immeasurable pleasure of hunting down his father's second son and killing him. He'd always thought of how it would have pleased him vastly to know that the lower being's existence had been wiped out. Oddly now that Sesshomaru was informed of his death at last, the highly anticipated rush of satisfaction was absent.

"And he wants _me_ to avenge his precious second son's death?"

"No," He heard Miroku's footsteps approaching from behind as he spoke. "If you killed the spider demon for taking Inuyasha's life, his family and followers would come after you for vengeance. Your father doesn't want you to get pulled into the world of endless vengeful retaliation. He only wants to prevent the war between demons and mortals from happening, because we all know in the end it would be the humans that would suffer in this struggle for power."

"I see his pointless attachment towards mortals didn't fade away after all." So typical of his father. Sesshomaru felt he would never truly understand the stem of his father's fondness for humans even if he tried.

"When your father recently found out that your brother was killed, he became devastated. He blames himself for Inuyasha's death. He said that if he hadn't granted Izayoi's last wish before she'd passed away and taken away Inuyasha's demon powers, he would've still been alive right now."

Sesshomaru glanced up at the mansion filled with memories of his childhood; associations of his past. A small part of him wondered if his father would become as distraught with grief if Sesshomaru too, ceased to exist one day. For a Demon Lord like himself who revelled in battle, he was not afraid of dying. But he couldn't help questioning, would anyone care if he died?

Sesshomaru turned his head to meet the man's eyes, his voice low. "Our agreement ends once all the shards are gathered."

 **X X X**

The boar demon was forcefully slammed into the wall of the shadowy, putrid alleyway. His mouth fell open as the wind was knocked out of his lungs, staring up at the hooded dark figure stood above him.

"Wait, wait! Y-you just want the shard, right?" With his clawed fingers, he dug out the piece of Shikon shard that was inserted into his left forearm and handed it over. "Here, take it. Just don't kill me, please!"

Kagome took the shard that was now tainted in a hideous shade of black-violet and turned to the demon on the ground. "When that family begged you for mercy, did the thought of sparing them cross your mind before you slaughtered them in their home?"

The demon widened his eyes momentarily before baring his bloodstained fangs and charged at her. Kagome lifted her palm and used her demonic force to bind him against the concrete wall. She caught his neck in a vice grip with one hand, and with the other covered his face. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as her hand glowed azure and she began to rapidly drain away his life force.

She watched detachedly as he thrashed under her strong grip and screamed out in excruciating pain. All too soon he stopped moving as she drained away the very last ounce of life from the boar demon's body, and he was reduced to nothing but a dried-up corpse. She released his body and it turned to ash the instant it hit the ground.

Kagome flexed her hands, she could feel the surge of boosted demon power. For one demon to absorb another demon's life force was considered condemnable in their realm, but Kagome had been broken by an evil spawned of their own race. If this was what it'd take for her to increase her powers to take on Naraku then so be it.

"It may be the fastest way to increase your demon powers in the shortest period of time but it will backfire on you one day."

Kagome turned to the owner of the voice as a young man with short black hair stepped out of the shadows. Although he was a human, she could sense his sorcerous aura. Since there were no signs of Shikon shards in his possession, Kagome decided not to engage with him and turned to leave.

The man placed his hand on her shoulder. "Wait, we need to talk."

Kagome grabbed the man's hand and spun around with a kick to his chest, but he blocked the impact with his arm and stumbled back.

"Oh, you're fast," he stated with a grin as if he was impressed by her speed.

As the electric force gathered at the tip of her fingers, Kagome delivered a blast of azure energy balls at him with the intention of diverting his attention instead of killing him. The man quickly pulled out a piece of scroll filled with words she did not recognize and chanted under his breath to form an invisible shield around him.

Kagome took the fleeting opportunity and darted out of the alleyway.

"Hey, wait!" She heard him shouting out to her as she blended into the crowd of humans.

The sun was down hours ago, leaving the moonless night sky pitch-black now. The bustling street was livelier than usual tonight; Kagome had strolled past waves of seemingly endless groups of people on the edge of the sidewalk. Positive that her trail was no longer being followed, she hopped on a transit bus that would take her back to her temporary hideout and retire for the night.

 **X X X**

The cool night air along the narrow cobbled streets was fragrant with the scents of spring despite the urban setting. The stars were visible, shining brighter from the lack of city lights here. Others may have found the grimy, isolated maze-like streets to be ominous but for Kagome, it served its purpose as refuge the past three months.

Kagome entered the shabby building and walked six flights up a winding, darkened staircase to her apartment. The moment she opened the door, she immediately sensed another presence in the room.

"You're finally back! I thought I'd turn to stone from waiting. What took you so long?"

The interior light was turned on, revealing the intruder to be the same man she had crossed paths with earlier in the alley. Kagome's guard rose and she was already gathering her demonic energy at the palm of her hand, ready to strike.

"Wait! I'm not your enemy and I mean no harm. I just want to talk to you, Kagome."

The use of her name caught her attention and after hesitating slightly, Kagome slowly released her energy. "Who are you? How did you find me and why do you know my name?"

"My name is Miroku and I've been following you for quite some time now. I know your full name is Kagome Higurashi; the only daughter of Shina Otsuka and Tsuneyo Higurashi. Your mother was supposed to be the sixteenth chief Priestess of the White Lotus Clan, but her title was stripped away and she was banished from the clan when she fell in love with your father. He was a water demon who was also one of the four guardians of the great dog Demon Lord, Inu no Taisho. I know all there is to know about you, at least insofar as what our records say about you."

Kagome frowned. She was vexed by the fact that this stranger had such thorough knowledge of her past and knew so much about her family history. "What do you want from me?"

"I also know that you are the Shikon Jewel's protector, and because of that you are able to sense its presence and purify the stone."

If this person also knew about the existence of the Shikon Jewel then he definitely wasn't just an average sorcerer.

Miroku continued. "I came to request your assistance and collaborate with Inu no Taisho's first son. With your combined efforts, we hope that you can both collect all the shards before other demons get their hands on it and use its power for evil."

"I am already gathering the shards on my own, and I have no need to cooperate with others," Kagome commented sharply as she whirled around, hurrying towards her bedroom and retrieving her black duffle bag from under the bedframe.

Knowing that her whereabouts had been compromised, it was time for her to move on and find another hiding place again.

"Why do I have a sense of déjà vu while having this conversation with you?" Miroku chided, following after her. "Listen, you're only a half-demon. Even if you continue to absorb other demons' energy to enhance your powers, you are still no match for the strength of a pureblood demon."

Kagome grabbed the bag and filled it with the few hanging clothes that she had from the bare closet. "I will find my way."

"I'm sure you understand the dire consequences of your current method of boosting your demon powers."

"What I choose to do is none of your business," she stated defensively.

"Is this what Inuyasha would have wanted?"

Kagome stopped. The name echoed in her head and her heart burst into a dizzying flight. For a moment she couldn't find her breath and when she looked into the man's eyes, everything was suddenly echoing.

"Kagome," he walked into the room, closing the distance between them. "I was sent by Inu no Tashio. He is Inuyasha's father."

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said abruptly. "Inuyasha was a human. Stop with your lies just to get me-"

"Inuyasha's father is the former ruler of the western lands and his mother was a mortal woman," Miroku cut her off with firmness. "Inuyasha was a half-demon much like yourself."

Kagome shook her head, sucking in a deep breath and whispered softly, "That is impossible, I never once sensed a demonic aura from him."

"That's because right before his mother has passed away when Inuyasha was an infant, she pleaded to Inu no Tashio to seal away Inuyasha's demon powers so that their son could grow up and lead a normal life as a mortal."

Kagome felt the sting of tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall; a dull thud reverberated from the room as the bag she was holding fell from her trembling hand. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. All this time, she had been trying so hard to push Inuyasha away; to keep him at arm's length simply because he was a human.

If only Kagome could go back in time. If only she could have a second chance to make things right. But it was too late. For her, and for Inuyasha.

Miroku stepped up to her, placing both hands on her upper arms as he spoke, "I know we all have battles to fight, Kagome. But you can't fight this battle alone, not if you want to succeed."

 **X X X**

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

Thanks to those of your who have reviewed ( **Seralyon88** – _thank you!_ ) / favourited / followed this fic since the prologue was posted. I know it was a short prologue so I wasn't expecting much response but I really appreciate the motivation.

 **Seralyon88** – I hope this chapter answered your question. You know what's funny? My Beta Reader, Waffle said the exact same thing as you. He wondered how I am going to turn Sesshomaru into the major love interest when Kagome and Inuyasha have such a strong bond right in the beginning already. I know it will be challenging but I promise I will make it work (somehow) without rushing the plot!

I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one and I will work on next chapter ASAP. Thanks again for reading and see you all soon!


	3. Chapter 2: Dandelion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. This amazing anime was created by Rumiko Takahashi.

 ** _Editor / Beta Reader: Waffle (Thank you)_**

 _Rated_ _ **Mature**_ _for violence, blood, coarse language and sexually contents, readers have been advised._

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Tangled Web**

 **By: Swanna**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Chapter 2: Dandelion**

When Kagome stepped outside of the run-down apartment at six thirty sharp, she found Miroku waiting for her by the entrance. Dressed in jeans, a white T-shirt and a tawny suede jacket, he looked nothing like the sorcerer she'd faced last night.

"Good morning, Kagome." His slow, affable smile invited a similar response as he walked over to take her duffle bag, placing it in the back seat of his car.

She looked at him expressionlessly and asked, "where are you taking me?"

"We are going to meet Inuyasha's half-brother now, he lives approximately two hours away from here." He opened the passenger door for her and waited. "Don't worry, I've already informed him in advance so he will be expecting us."

Kagome hesitated for a moment before getting in the car without a word, still pondering if she had made the right decision work with Sesshomaru. The great demon she was about to meet was, after all, Inuyasha's brother. What if he despised her kind, just like all pure-blooded demons despised half-demons?

Truth be told, the moment Kagome was born as a half-demon, she'd become an outcast and she wasn't afraid to admit it; she didn't care. The opinions of others were of no consequence to her because she had more important things to worry about than whether a demon perceived her as likeable. Her sole concern now was if they could still work together to achieve her ultimate goal regardless of their differences. The last thing she needed was for her plan of vengeance to become more complicated than it already was.

"Have you had breakfast?" Miroku asked when he got in the driver's seat.

"Yes," she lied, not quite sure why. Perhaps because she didn't want to have a deep discussion about her loss of appetite.

"Good. Wouldn't want you to faint on me."

Since Inuyasha's death, food had become tasteless. It was no longer a thing of joy that he'd taught her. Eating had become just another part of her daily routine that satisfied her body's basic need for survival. Nothing more, nothing less.

Kagome watched the city flash by as they neared a bridge that extended over the river. Japan was a glittering jewel by the sea but she preferred the areas beyond, where nature held full sway. The scenes replayed in her mind, the peaceful and happier times, when her parents were still alive and they'd lived up in the mountains, where the forests stretched all the way to the border of the bank and kept going.

Throughout her childhood her father had often told her stories about the Demon Lord of the West that he'd once served. At one point in the past few centuries demons had fought over the ownership of the unclaimed land, with each clan trying to expand and mark their territory. The great dog demon, Inu no Taisho had won the right to one of the biggest wilderness areas. Subsequently, his clan had been able to sprawl into several other forested areas and continued to thrive.

Leaning against the open window, Kagome took in the breathtaking scene of the orange and blue morning sky as they entered a mystical, primeval forest with tall, ancient cedar trees. The forest glowed green and radiated an otherworldly beauty with one of the most luscious and stunning views she'd ever seen. A driftless thought came to Kagome's mind as she wondered if she would seek permission to live in this green, wooded land if she came out alive after taking down Naraku. To rebuild her life.

Suddenly aware of Miroku sending her a questioning glance, she realized that she'd been silent for over fifty minutes. He then said, "You're awfully quiet. You've hardly said a word since you got in the car. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

Without turning away from the window, she said, "Yes. Who do you work for?"

"I'm just an average priest with spiritual powers."

Kagome steeled herself to look at him. "An average priest wouldn't have such vast knowledge on both humans and demons' realms, and also know about the White Lotus Clan. You surely wouldn't have been able to look into my background either, as you wouldn't have gotten as far as you have."

He rewarded her astute observation with another smile. "You are certainly a beauty that comes with wisdom. I am the fifth generation attendant of Inu no Taisho, but I also serve The Council simultaneously."

"The Council?"

Humans and demons have been battling for close to 2,000 years now. In an effort to reduce the overwhelming incidence of slaughtering in both human and demon population, a convocation was formed in secrecy to instigate rigorous laws in benefits to both races. Their endorsed purpose was to bring balance and harmony to both races as they coexisted with modern civilization. They were the leaders of government and business; a group formed by both humans and demons. Beyond that, Kagome knew very little about The Council.

"The Council is well aware of Naraku's every malevolent act and we promise to bring him in to prosecution once we find him," she could note the determination in his voice.

But Kagome turned away and faced the window again, watching the lush leaves shift and flutter outside and trying to calm her thoughts. "You won't be able to find Naraku."

She knew the sorcerer didn't know what to say. He seemed as if he wanted to reassure her that everything would be all right in the end. But he couldn't promise something that he had no control of.

No one could.

Soon they approached the end of the path where trees surrounded all three sides of the dead end. But Miroku continued to drive as they passed through an invisible barrier. A veil that hid the Demon Lord's estate from the outside world. The illusion that previously projected a dead end gradually gave way to a wide pathway, revealing more of itself the further in they went. Large trees and neatly trimmed hedges lined both sides of the path, with tall lampposts interspersed in between them.

As Kagome took in the surreal display around her, Miroku explained, "The veil around us allows us some privacy that would otherwise be impossible and most irritating to Sesshomaru."

He waved a hand to the grand mansion perched at the end of the road, further in the distance. Its opulence apparent even from a distance.

"Sesshomaru spared no expense for this as he easily tires of others seeking his attention for matters that he deems beneath his notice," he continued as their car stopped in front of two towering metal gates set in between two high stone walls. Seconds later, the gates swung open.

The road beyond the gates was paved with gray limestone, winding and narrow. There were more trees on both sides of the path obstructing the view of their surroundings. Several minutes later they finally reached their destination.

It was as if they had left the darkness and entered into the light. Branches from the massive trees hung over the pathway up to the mansion, blocking out the daybreak. Suddenly they came out of the trees and into a huge open area filled with sunlight. Miroku steered the car around the circular driveway centered with a large stone marble fountain and stopped in front of the mansion.

Kagome glanced up at the mansion as she stepped out of the car. The entire house was white with two colossal, round pillars in the front supporting a large overhanging balcony. Between the pillars and nearly twenty feet back from them were two large doors. The front of the mansion was built with tall arched windows; there were numerous beds of flowers scattered throughout the front lawn. More hedges with darker shade of green lined both sides of the driveway, leading up to the house.

"I see that you have arrived," Kagome heard as she turned to the owner of the voice.

The person in the doorway was a young man with slicked back black hair. He wore a white dress shirt, black suit and a matching color tie; it was a typical butler's uniform that one would wear when he served a family member. His expression was sober; an on-duty mask. He looked almost human except for the hypnotic yellow snake-like eyes with slitted pupils.

"Hello, Ms. Higurashi. I'm A-Un, the butler," he spoke, turning slightly and gestured his open hand toward the doors. "Please follow me, Lord Sesshoumaru is in his study waiting to greet you. He expected you ten minutes ago. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Hesitating, Kagome looked up at the mansion once more before following after the butler. Her sense was clouded with a mixture of determination and uncertainty. There was nothing for her here, but there was nothing for her out there either. She had nothing because she'd become nothing ever since Naraku had taken everything from her.

Right before she stepped through the doors, she saw a little girl sitting by the window on the third floor, looking out at them. Kagome paused and stared at her. They shared a brief moment of eye contact before the girl quickly hid behind the wall.

"Ready to go, Kagome?" Miroku asked as he reached out to grasp her by the elbow lightly.

She stood looking at him for a few more seconds before walking through the doors.

 **X X X**

Sesshoumaru sat by his mahogany desk when A-Un escorted Miroku into the study room, followed by the half-demon's lover. Her skin was fair and flawless, and she had long raven hair that framed delicate, soft features. But her dark brown eyes looked blank and detached. Upon closer scrutiny however, she was a mere girl who had barely matured enough to be recognized as a young woman.

The moment she finally looked up and met Sesshoumaru's eyes, he saw and sensed her turmoil. The way a predator sensed weakness in their prey. He savored the aroma, though he wondered if seeing him reminded her of the man she claimed to love. Sesshoumaru was in his demon form as he always preferred to be his true self while he was on his own territory.

"You are late," Sesshoumaru's cold eyes turned to Miroku.

"My apologies," he replied, coupling it with a courteous bow. "I didn't expect as much traffic. It won't happen again."

Sesshoumaru noticed that she twitched her brows slightly, managing to communicate displeasure, but it struck him as amusing.

"So you are the Shikon Jewel's guardian who can sense and feel its whereabouts," it wasn't a question.

"Yes, and I can sense that you have some shards on you," she said with absolute confidence. Her voice was even and emotionless.

Disinterested, Sesshoumaru held the left side of his temple with his clawed fingers, his elbow resting on the chair's armrest. His eyes watched her reaction with such dark intensity that it would have frightened an average man twice her age, but she stood her ground and stared back with calmness.

A moment later, he lifted his free hand, revealing the three tainted shards that he had chanced upon during his patrols in the forest. Those demons were utterly foolish to believe that they were capable of vanquishing him simply because they'd been given a taste of the Shikon shards' power. Sesshoumaru had killed them one by one, until he'd destroyed them all. And none of them were able to raise their hands against him. The weak flocked together after all. Such thrill excited him, strengthened him.

She raised her hand and the shards slowly floated towards her, falling into her awaiting open palm. Sesshoumaru could sense her power gathering itself when she began purifying the fragments until the overflow ran pink. The exhibition of her ability was unexpected, but it wasn't enough to surprise him. As the guardian of the Shikon Jewel, her competency was expected to be beyond simply detecting shards.

Sesshoumaru remembered witnessing a similar display of power from one of his father's guardians many years ago. Tsuneyo's power of water also meant that he had the power of purification, as water was one of the purest elements of all. It certainly provoked a small degree of interest in him to see the same kind of power manifest itself in a half-demoness. The ability to purify even fragments of the Shikon Jewel was a skill that commanded recognition though, because of the tremendous innate power required to perform such a task. It was unclear how, but she was capable of a feat many trained Priestesses would be unable to replicate.

"Kagome is able to purify not only the Shikon shards but anything she touches," Miroku explained, breaking the silence.

"As per our agreement, our temporary alliance will expire once you gather all the shards," Sesshoumaru rose from his chair and strolled towards her in a few long strides. "In the meantime, you will stay here."

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she exchanged looks with Miroku. "That was never part of the deal. I can't stay here."

The human tried to intervene and said, "It's hardly appropriate for Kagome to stay here, even I understand-"

Without turning to him, Sesshoumaru held up a hand and stopped him mid-sentence. "You are not returning back to the city alone. I want you where I can watch you."

It was an order and he made sure she didn't miss the domination in his tone. As much as he despised the half-human heritage in her and the fact that she used to lay with the half-demon, he was a man of his word and he intended to keep his promise to his father. Though truthfully, he couldn't care less if anything were to happen to her.

She lifted her head to stare at him. From a closer view, her dark brown eyes were a mix he'd never seen in any sentient being – demons or humans. Her pupils were pure black, but the outer ring of the iris had bursts of vivid, piercing, arctic blue. They merged into the dark brown of the inner iris, giving her eyes a shattered look.

"So I'm your prisoner now?" she asked, accusingly.

"You wouldn't be a prisoner. You'd be protected," he said while staring down at her. "You are ludicrous if you cannot tell the difference."

Sesshoumaru could sense a spike in her anger when she tried to retort, but Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"It's actually not a bad suggestion, Kagome. It'd be much more convenient if you didn't have to change your hideout every couple of weeks. It would also be easier for me to find you without having to track you down," he admitted sensibly.

Sesshoumaru could tell she was contemplating her options; either obey his command or leave the premises and void their agreement. He knew she would have unquestionably chosen to leave if the priest hadn't made an attempt to reason with her. With Miroku, it was different. He wasn't a threat like Sesshoumaru was, and she was right to see him as a threat. As a matter of fact, he wanted her to be afraid of him. She _should_ be afraid of him. Afraid of the violence of which he was capable of. However, there was not a single trace of fear from her. This half-demoness had been able to hold her fear at bay the moment she'd entered his territory.

Taking her silence as admission, Sesshoumaru walked towards the desk again. "A-Un will take you to your room. You are also free to use the garden and the spaces on both first and second floors, but stay away from this study room and the third floor."

A-Un had been waiting outside patiently to be summoned the entire time. With his enhanced hearing, he opened the door and entered the room upon hearing his name. Wordlessly as a group they turned on their heels to leave, but were stopped by Sesshoumaru.

"One more thing." She met his stare directly one more time, her bland countenance filled with discontent. "My role is only to assist you in gathering the shards. Don't expect me to take down the spider demon for you as he is not my enemy."

Naraku may be her enemy, perhaps even an enemy of his father. He was a murderer who had taken the life of his father's second son, but he was not Sesshoumaru's enemy. Nor had the spider demon been witless enough to cross paths with him and seek to harm him. Sesshoumaru had no interest in fighting him.

"I don't want you to kill him." Her anger appeared to flare up as strongly as her pain. "When the time comes, _I_ will be the one to end his life."

 **X X X**

Feeling defeated, Kagome looked out at the arresting scenery of land before her as she stood at the garden's patio floor. The sun would soon set upon the rich grassy glades of forest. The view was breathtaking, but nothing could soothe her at this very moment. She recalled how her heart was beating at a frantic pace in the study room; the sharp ache in her chest that threatened to break her control. The first moment she had laid her eyes on the Demon Lord of the West, she knew she had made a big mistake.

Sesshoumaru was very much like Inuyasha but colder, more powerful. They shared the same high cheekbones, the same lean and muscular build, and even the same strikingly colored eyes that seemed to look right through you. But there was one difference. Inuyasha was passionate and loving; whereas the Demon Lord's actions were purely emotionless and perfunctory. It was the difference between the sun and the moon.

Though despite their differences, Sesshoumaru brought back too many memories; he reminded her too much of the man she'd fallen in love with. If she was finding it difficult to simply look him in the eyes, then how would she be able to stay in the same house with him?

Likewise Sesshoumaru had made it clear that he didn't care for her presence too either, with the way he'd regarded her as if he could barely tolerate her existence. Although she couldn't understand the reason behind it, his cold attitude towards her made her feel something that she had never felt before. It combined with a mix of anger and vexation. As she'd thought, perhaps Sesshoumaru was just like the others, he saw her as a lowly being in comparison to pure-blooded demons.

Kagome took a deep breath to help soothe her frazzled nerves enough to think more clearly. She was fully aware that she needed to put things back into perspective. She also needed a plan to escape in case things became more difficult and tense between her and the Demon Lord.

From across the fibreglass swimming pool on Kagome's left, she saw the same little girl from this morning bending over at the flowerbed. As she approached, the child tried scampering away to hide behind a tall bush. Kagome couldn't sense any demonic aura emanating from her and she instantly knew that this was a human child. It piqued her curiosity as she wondered why Sesshoumaru had allowed a human to stay in the house. What was this child's relationship to him?

Not wanting to scare the little girl, Kagome crouched down beside her from a distance. "Hello."

The girl peeked through the green leaves but stayed hidden. "My name is Kagome. What's your name?"

She hesitated for a moment before answering, "Rin."

"That's a very pretty name," Kagome complimented with a small smile. Rin smiled back as she gradually stepped out into the open again. "What are you doing out here by yourself, Rin?"

"Picking flowers for Lord Sesshoumaru so that he can decorate his bedroom with them." She held up her hand, displaying a lovely bouquet of colourful flowers.

"Do you know that flowers and plants are living things too? They deserve respect just like any other part of life. When you pick the flowers from their stems, you are actually killing them."

Rin's eyes widened at the revelation and Kagome thought the child might suffocate from the guilt on her face. "I…I'm sorry! I didn't know I was hurting the flowers…!"

Kagome's fingers gently traced the petals on one of the pink flowers below her feet as she explained, "Flowers can reach their most beautiful phase when you let them grow peacefully in gardens and the wilderness. You can always admire their beauty from afar."

"But…Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't come out to the garden every day. How can I give him the flowers if I can't pick them anymore?" Rin frowned.

Kagome could feel her throat clogged with emotions when she said, "Photos."

"Photos?"

"Photographs can capture a beautiful moment that would be gone forever, impossible to reproduce ever again."

It was something that Inuyasha had often told her. He'd always enjoyed taking photos and had keen eyes for alluring nature and landscapes. He also took photos of her all the time. Kagome had let him; despite the fact that she didn't like to be in front of the camera. He'd mentioned that each shot would have immortalized his fond memories of her, of their time together.

"Really?" Rin's cheerful voice brought her mind back to reality. "Then I will take lots of photos for Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Rin!" An imp called out from the glass door by the patio. "It's dinnertime. Come in to wash up and eat."

"Coming!" Rin hurried towards the house but halted her steps abruptly. "Master Jaken said that you will be living with us from now on. Is that true?"

Kagome nodded slowly, studying the child's cheerful expression as she beamed at her. She might be the only person who truly welcomed her presence in this house.

"Then I will see you around! Bye Kagome!" Rin waved excitedly as she spun around, running to the imp.

"How many times have I told you not to speak with strangers?" Kagome could hear the imp's complaint from where she was standing.

"Didn't you say Kagome will be staying with us, Master Jaken? Then that wouldn't make her a stranger."

"How dare you talk back to me! Do you want me to teach you a lesson?!" Rin let out a high-pitch shriek and fled while the imp chased after her.

Kagome began pondering her current situation as soon as she was alone again, her eyes fell on a weed struggling through the damp soil. She watched as rays of light shown from the afternoon sun on to it. A small bud slowly unfolded. It was a dandelion that poked its head upward and spread its yellow petals like wings. The little spectacle healed her. If that weed could make it, she could too.

 **X X X**

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

I am truly sorry for the long delay. I really have no excuse to justify myself. I've simply lost the motivation to write due to my busy personal life and work, and I apologize for that *sweatdrops*.

I do want to thank the readers who have been following this story patiently. I may update the chapters out slower than many authors but I can promise that I will not give up my stories. I will also try to post new chapters more frequently, no more long breaks like the last one.

But thank to my recent trip to Japan, I found the inspiration to write again! Visiting castles and shrines have really helped me to get back into the mood lol.

Special thank you messages to the following readers who reviewed in the last chapter (moving forward, responses will be sent to your PM if you review on a signed in account – except for Guests):

 **LoveInTheBattleField** – Thank you, I'm happy to know that you think the story is interesting so far despite the fact that I only have a prologue and chapter one up. I hope you will continue to enjoy the upcoming chapters!

 **Blade Redwing** – I really appreciate your compliment! I'm glad to know that although you prefer the traditional cannon-like stories but you still gave this fic a chance! Please continue to support me and let me know if there's anything that I need to do to make this fic even better if possible.

 **Ilbreknit** – I decided to try a different approach with the plots so I have Kagome as half-demoness instead and I'm happy to know that readers like yourself are receptive to the idea! Thank you for your comment and I look forward to hear from you again!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as Sesshoumaru and Kagome finally met, and there was already tension growing between them. Please let me know what you guys think – as usual, feedback and reviews are always appreciated!

Thank you all and see you in Chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 3: An Innocent Passerby

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. This amazing anime was created by Rumiko Takahashi.

 ** _Editor / Beta Reader: Waffle (Thank you)_**

 _Rated_ _ **Mature**_ _for violence, blood, coarse language and sexually contents, readers have been advised._

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Tangled Web**

 **By: Swanna**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Chapter 3: An Innocent Passerby**

Sesshoumaru prowled to the edge of the mansion and stared out into the boundless forest from the balcony. The smell of the woods seemed to intensify and sat thick in the air after the relentless downpour of rain from last night. It was pleasing to his senses, but his mind was on business.

His mobile phone placed on top of the vintage white wrought iron glass table began ringing. He recognized the number as he'd been expecting the caller for the past thirty minutes. Sesshoumaru pressed the phone against his ear and listened to his guardian on the other end of the line, delivering the news that he was waiting for.

"My apologies for the delay. There were some complications," Hoshiyomi excused himself befittingly. "But the negotiations have been completed successfully and we're getting the land."

His company had been interested in four acres of vacant land that was being sold by a private seller in California. The land was zoned by the city and visible from numerous major street arterials. Sesshoumaru foresaw a potential for constant tourist flow, as the location had many established commercial businesses. His ultimate plan was to build a luxurious hotel with an exclusive, man-made beach.

Several reputable real estate companies had wanted to compete for the land but they stood no chance against Convenance Corporation, as Sesshoumaru was always two steps ahead of his competitors. One in movement, two in mind. He chose to stay two steps ahead and not one because it would eliminate the probable chance of his opponents catching up with him. A strategy that had to be strictly followed if one wanted to survive and come out on top. Sesshoumaru didn't want to simply win; he wanted to be the best.

"What complications?" Sesshoumaru asked tentatively.

"Takehiko sent his men to hold the seller's family hostage until the deal was closed in their favor."

Takehiko, CEO of Lunar Imperial; an entrenched company ruled by a clan of white tiger demons. Takehiko had built up his empire only a few years after Convenance Corporation had been founded. As the years drifted by, both companies were flourishing steadily with their own established financial assets and commercialization capabilities. Sesshoumaru admitted that Lunar Imperial was possibly the only competitor that could go head-to-head with Convenance Corporation in the hotel business. As a great demon, Takehiko was just as ruthless as Sesshoumaru, but without a single ounce of integrity.

"Where is the family now?"

"Hiten and Ryura escorted them home after they rescued them."

Sesshoumaru had anticipated such a move from his opponent. He was too calculating not to have all his bases covered.

"I guess bribing _our_ bidder wasn't enough for Takehiko. It seems he felt he needed more assurance that he wouldn't lose the deal to us." Next came an exasperated sigh. "I truly missed the days when we could simply crush our enemies into the ground and conquer the lands with brute force."

"It's pointless to dwell in the past. The world is changing, and if we don't keep up with it then we will be left behind." Once left behind, it would be difficult to play catch-up.

Hoshiyomi snickered. "Poor bastard didn't know what he was up against. What are you planning to do next?"

"I've already set a few things in motion," Sesshoumaru stated as he stared out into the forest again. "I will explain when you return to Tokyo."

"Alright. We should be back in two days. By the way, you asked me to look into the spider demon's whereabouts, and I've found some information that might interest you."

Sesshoumaru's back was toward her and he never looked her way, but he instantly felt the half-demoness's presence the moment she entered the room.

"We will continue this conversation upon your return," he cut off Hoshiyomi sharply and disconnected the phone call.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked coldly as she stormed over to the balcony. The tone of fury and dissatisfaction crackled around the edge of her voice. "I've been here for three days and we still haven't started looking for the shards yet. I _need_ to find all the shards before Naraku does."

"I have my priorities in order, and right now you are not a priority for me," Sesshoumaru glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

Her hands were clenched at her sides, and she glared at him as if he was being unreasonable. "I'm not a priority for you because I'm a half-demon?"

"At least you know your place," he stated without reserve, waiting for her comeback.

Sesshoumaru was in the mood for a fight though he didn't know why. He was in the mood to keep pushing her boundaries until he made this half-demoness really angry or maybe to make her feel fear coursing through her.

Her lips thinned momentarily, her gazed narrowed. Sesshoumaru could almost see the thoughts flickering through her mind. That was the most expressive face she'd made since she started living with him.

All of a sudden, her lips relaxed, and then a faint smile curved them. "Considering a Demon Lord like yourself shows so much contempt towards humans, why have you allowed a human child to stay with you? Aren't you contradicting yourself?"

Sesshoumaru struck out without warning, slamming her back against the wall. Not giving her the opportunity to catch her breath and recover, he thundered up to her, trapping her with his frame. Her supple feminine body cold and unyielding against his front. Her soft scent enveloped him as he leaned closer.

"I cannot determine whether you have no sense of self-preservation or you simply have a death wish." His hand gripped her throat and he made sure she understood the serious undertone from what he was about to say. "I agreed to our temporary alliance because I want to, not because I have to. And if I choose, I can take your life if I want."

Her fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Looking down, he met a pair of absolute, unbroken eyes. It was clear that she was fighting the elemental impulse to go at him, but she continued to hold her position.

"As a matter of fact, I can snap your neck right now if I wished to do so. Your existence is that meaningless to me." Sesshoumaru tightened his hold to emphasize his point until she was having difficulty breathing. "Would you like to die before carrying out your vengeance against the spider demon?"

His tone was calm, his own breathing modulated. It was a state of being that had nothing to do with feeling, because unlike the furious half-demoness in front of him, Sesshoumaru did not feel. Even though he was threatening her life and she couldn't pit her strength against his, she still wasn't afraid of him. She was either brave or stupid, or some combination of both.

At length, Sesshoumaru heard light steps approaching up the stairs hastily. The next instant, Jaken burst into the room as he panted for breath.

"Lo-Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin is…" Jaken stopped mid-sentence and his eyes bulged, evidently stunned by the scene before him. "Lord Sesshoumaru…? What's happening?"

Sesshoumaru remained steadfast, keeping his gaze on her. "What happened to Rin? Where is she?"

Jaken's voice cracked from nervousness. "Ri-Rin is…she's missing…"

He released his hold on the half-demoness and turned to Jaken. She instantly hunched over with a hand around her neck, gasping greedily to catch her breath. Her face was infuriated the moment she looked up to glare at him. But he paid no heed to her as he waited for his servant to continue.

"She was playing in the garden as usual and I left her there while I carried out a few duties in the kitchen. But when I returned, she was gone!" Jaken explained as he hid his face from guilt. "A-Un and I have searched for her everywhere, but she is nowhere to be found!"

"You both didn't search far enough," Sesshoumaru stated calmly, forcing himself to regain his equilibrium.

He'd warned her not to venture outside of the premises for her own safety and she had always obeyed his command. He knew Rin wouldn't have gone anywhere without being sure it was safe. If an intruder had breached his territory and taken Rin somewhere, Sesshoumaru would have detected an unfamiliar scent instantaneously. She wouldn't have left the mansion willingly by herself either.

"Wh-what should we do now, Lord Sesshoumaru?" questioned Jaken.

Sesshoumaru ignored his query and turned towards the balcony. Although it was fading, Rin's scent still clung in the air. It meant she hadn't gone far. He would follow the path that led into the forest to search for her. He would find her, and he would find her alive.

"Where are you going?" The half-demoness asked, grabbing him in the arm dauntlessly. He immediately shook off her hand.

"It's none of your concern. And don't ever touch me again." Sesshoumaru couldn't abide it, feeling her hands on him; the same hands that had held and caressed the half-demon whom he despised the most. Her touch repulsed him.

He gave her a cold look before leaping over the side railing of the balcony, bracing himself as he landed on the ground and raced into the forest.

 **X X X**

' _Keep walking, my child. That's it, you're almost there. Just keep walking forward…'_

The voice in Rin's head chanted again. The words filled her mind with a soothing tone. Her body moved on its own accord, without her control.

Rin was aware of her surroundings. She could feel the cold, wet soil beneath her bare feet, and the warm, humid air blowing her hair back from her damp face. But it felt like she was in a dream.

A dream of being trapped and her trying to escape.

Finally she came upon an unusually tall, huge tree with an enormous trunk and vine-like branches, bare of leaves.

' _Come closer, little one…Come closer to me…'_

Rin wanted to scream and run in the opposite direction but instead, her legs carried her forward until she stopped right before the tree. A pair of glowing red eyes peered at her through the hollow trunk of the tree.

' _Who would've guessed the mighty Demon Lord of the West would keep a human child with him,'_ the voice in her head cackled evilly. _'It's been so long since I've tasted human flesh. You will make a fine supper, my child.'_

The tree branches slithered like snakes to tangle themselves around Rin's feet and legs. All of a sudden, someone threw his body on top of her, sending them both flying backward. Rin felt the wave of dizziness as she hit her head when they landed on the ground painfully.

"Hey," she heard the voice of a boy calling out to her. "Hey, you! Snap out of it! We're both going to be that tree-demon's dinner if you don't wake up!"

Rin became confused for a short moment as she slowly shifted from dream to reality. It didn't take long before she quickly understood the terrifying situation she was in. She took a glimpse at the small boy above her, only to realize that he was a fox demon. He looked just like a human except for the fluffy tail and his narrow and pointy ears, same as Lord Sesshoumaru.

His green eyes stared into hers while snapping his fingers at her face, "Hey, can you hear me?"

Rin blinked and slowly moved her arms under her body, pushing herself into a sitting position. The boy hastily got off of her and helped her up, supporting her weight as she tried to stand on her unsteady feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked concernedly and Rin could only manage to give a weak nod. "You're lucky that I was passing by, otherwise you would've been eaten by that tree-demon."

"How dare you intervene?!" The tree-demon howled behind him. "I'm going to devour you too!"

"Run!" The boy shouted and shoved her out of harm's way when the vine-like branches swooped down on him through the air.

Several branches encircled themselves around his upper arms and lifted him upward, his legs dangling a few feet below. Rin tried to fight the panic that was welling up inside, she knew she couldn't leave him here to die. She ran towards him, attempting to help but the tree-demon's limbs were already circling around her waist. She shrieked and kicked violently as she was being lifted up.

Without warning Rin heard a loud, reverberating, thunderous cracking sound as the boy shot out firebombs at the surprised tree-demon, and it instantly dropped them to the ground. Cloud of white smoke filled her vision when the boy rushed up to her.

"Comon, we have to get out here!" He took her hand and pulled her to her feet when the wooden arms struck them in the abdomen, and their bodies flew to the side.

The pain in her stomach was extreme. Rin had to clench to her midsection tightly, curling in to a fetal position. The boy beside her stirred and moaned.

"You think you can escape so easily? I will make sure you suffer greatly before I eat you alive!"

Just when the tree-demon extended its branches to lash out at them, the boy threw himself on top of her, shielding her with his own body. Rin watched in shock and horror as the boy was being clobbered repeatedly. Why…? He didn't even know her and yet he was willing to protect her with his life. Suddenly it felt as if all energy was drained from her body, and she started to cry. Tears were falling out of her eyes while she watched helplessly as the boy's face twisted in agony.

 _Stop it…_ Her mind clamored. _Stop it! Lord Sesshoumaru…save us!_

 **X X X**

Kagome looked up and noticed that the sun had begun to descend below the horizon. She increased her pace as she ran through the forest as fast as she could, looking for the little girl frantically. Although Sesshoumaru's expression remained unreadable, she recalled the way he acted when he found out Rin was missing. He went searching for her straight away without hesitation. He definitely wouldn't have gone through the trouble if he didn't care for Rin's well-being.

Truthfully Kagome's curiosity had been aroused the moment she'd met the human child. Rin was evidently made aware of their real identity as demons but she wasn't terrified of them like other humans normally were. Kagome wondered why Rin preferred to live surrounded by demons so deep into the forest, rather than the human world. Whatever relationship Rin had with Sesshoumaru, she was obviously being protected by him. Kagome knew nothing about the Demon Lord, but she was perceptive enough to understand that rarely did a human qualify for such a privilege.

Even though it'd only been a couple of days since Kagome had moved in, Rin had showered her with kindness and attention. The girl greeted Kagome at her bedroom door every morning when she woke up; knowing that Kagome ate very little, she brought meals to her room on a tray and stood over her until Kagome had eaten enough to satisfy her. Kagome felt a sort of gratefulness to the girl's sincere benevolence towards her. She too, didn't want anything to happen to Rin; she only wished to bring her back safe and sound.

Catching on a demonic aura, Kagome turned to a narrow, secluded path and noticed something in the distance. She dashed towards the soaring tree and saw Rin laying on the ground with a boy on top of her, protecting her from the attacks of a nearby tree demon.

With a blast of energy, she chopped down the stretching branches and the ancient tree-demon roared in fury. Kagome took the fleeting opportunity and hurried over to the children's side to ensure their safety.

"Rin, are you hurt?" Kagome asked as she gently lifted the unconscious boy's limp body. His clothes were tattered and bloodstained; blood was seeping from the corner of his mouth. Fortunately he was still breathing.

"Kagome!" Rin cried, clutching at Kagome's arm. "Is he hurt really badly? He was shielding me and I…I couldn't do anything to help him…"

"You wench! You will pay for that!" The tree-demon bellowed with menace.

The ground started shaking violently as the demon rose from the earth's soil and trekked towards them, its vein-like roots exposed.

"Stay with him," Kagome instructed Rin, bracing herself for battle.

As she started gathering energy at her right palm, Sesshoumaru appeared in between them unexpectedly and slashed his claws at the tree-demon across its broad, immense trunk. The demon was instantly cut in half, perished from a single blow. Kagome had known Sesshoumaru to be powerful, but he was far stronger than she had expected.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin ran up to him excitedly, wrapping her arms around his legs. "You came for me!"

He simply peered down at her with heavy-lidded eyes, unmoving. "Are you injured?"

She shook her head. "No. I didn't get hurt because the fox demon protected me. He saved my life."

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome for a brief moment before turning his attention to the unconscious boy on the ground. Unconcerned, he turned to leave. "Rin, we're leaving now."

"Wait," Kagome called out to him forcefully. "What about the boy?"

"What about him?" He looked over his shoulder at her. "The fox demon's welfare is none of my concern."

She couldn't believe the callous words coming from the Demon Lord's mouth. If it wasn't for the boy, Rin would have been killed. How could he be so coldhearted and self-centered? Inuyasha would _never_ be one to idly stand by when others needed his aid. From a personality standpoint, the brothers shared absolutely nothing in common.

"But his injuries are severe and we can't just leave him here." Sesshoumaru began strolling off by himself, disregarding Kagome's fuming retort. "If we leave him out here, he will die!"

Rin shifted her gaze from his retreating back to Kagome before rushing over to her with a wide grin. "It's okay, Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru didn't say anything and that means he's allowing us to bring the boy back with us."

"So remaining silent is his way of giving us permission to do certain things?" Kagome frowned as it didn't make any sense to her. But she didn't doubt the girl's judgement. If anyone was capable of reading the Demon Lord correctly, it would be his two loyal servants and Rin.

"Come on," Rin urged. "Lord Sesshoumaru is leaving. We need to follow him."

 **X X X**


	5. Chapter 4: Worthiness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. This amazing anime was created by Rumiko Takahashi.

 ** _Editor / Beta Reader: Waffle (Thank you)_**

 _Rated_ _ **Mature**_ _for violence, blood, coarse language and sexually contents, readers have been advised._

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Tangled Web**

 **By: Swanna**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Chapter 4: Worthiness**

"Is he going to be okay, Kagome?" Rin asked worriedly.

The fox demon would have been killed in a horrible way if Kagome hadn't shown up when she did. However, she didn't want to worry Rin further so she omitted that little detail.

Kagome patted her head and said, "Some of his wounds are deep but they're not life threatening so don't worry."

Rin nodded but kept her gaze on the boy's sleeping form, patiently waiting for him to wake. Kagome decided to take the opportunity and find out Rin's relationship with Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, how did you meet Sesshoumaru? And why are you living with him?"

The girl's eyes grew wide with hesitation. "Lord Sesshoumaru saved me two years ago."

Of all the likely scenarios that Kagome had thought of, that response was not one she had expected. It left her very disconcerted.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was six," Rin continued, sadness making her voice gravelly. "Since then I've been living with foster parents, but my foster mother would beat me whenever she was angry over anything. It didn't even matter if I was the cause of the anger, she just liked to take it out on me. And if she thought I was misbehaving, she would do things like lock me in a dark closet and starve me for days."

Kagome's mind was full of many emotions in that instant. She was feeling guilt, confusion and most of all rage. Confused and livid by the idea of child abuse. It was mind-boggling to think anyone would hurt a child, and yet they seemed to think what they were doing made perfect sense in their minds. She also felt guilty for asking about Rin's past due to her curiosity, and for making her relive the painful memories.

"Rin, I'm so sorry that I asked," Kagome touched her face tenderly with a soft caress. "You don't have to continue anymore."

She shook her head and gave a bitter smile. "One day, I finally summoned enough courage to run away during a school camping trip. I got lost in the forest and was attacked by a demon, but Lord Sesshoumaru saved me."

"And then he took you in?"

Rin shook her head again. "No, he didn't take me in right away. Even though he told me to leave, I just kept following him until I lost sight of him. But since I had nowhere to go, I stayed at the exact area that I last saw him and hoped that I would see him again."

Kagome's heart went out to her. Rin must have been desperate to follow Sesshoumaru, and she understood why the girl had felt that way. No kindness was shown to her until she met him, not since her parents had passed away. She could imagine just how disappointed, lonely and frightened Rin must have been.

"How long did you wait for him there?"

"I waited for two days and nights."

Her anger surfaced knowing that he'd left a child alone in the dark forest by herself when she had nothing to eat. But she shouldn't be surprised at all. It was typical of an unfeeling demon like him to do that.

"Why did you wait for him without knowing that he would return?"

"But I _knew_ he would come back."

"Why were you so sure?" Kagome was at a loss, not understanding the girl's unwavering faith in him.

"Because Lord Sesshoumaru sent A-un to watch over me when I refused to leave the forest those two days. He brought me food and protected me from danger. Even after he took me in, Lord Sesshoumaru forced me go to school with other kids my age, saying that I need to reconnect with the human world." Rin smiled brightly, exposing her pearly white teeth. "Lord Sesshoumaru is actually very kind, and in the end he did return for me."

Kagome was dumbfounded and had trouble believing the words she was hearing. But for the first time, she saw him under a different light; less arrogant, less impervious to another's suffering, less irritating and more human. Perhaps there was a gentle side of the Demon Lord which had seldom shown through. And Rin had successfully brought out this hidden side in his character that she knew was there from the very beginning.

Rin lifted her sleeve to show her the scars running up her arm. The sight made Kagome's blood boil. "To me, sometimes humans can be scarier than demons."

Considering what the girl had gone through, Kagome didn't blame her for thinking this way. She only hoped Rin would learn that life was short and love was worth sharing for the many years she had to come.

"Argh…" The boy suddenly stirred in bed and came to consciousness. "You guys are so loud, I can't even sleep."

"You're awake!" Rin gasped, then beamed excitedly. "How are you feeling?"

"My body is killing me," he said, wincing from the lancing pain as he forced himself to sit up. Rin looked like she wanted to protest but he waved her off.

"Thank you for saving Rin. What's your name?" asked Kagome.

"Shippo."

"Where are your parents, Shippo? Let me notify them for you so that they can come take you home."

There was a pause as a strange expression came over his face. His features seemed to harden, and his emerald eyes seemed to focus elsewhere.

"Both of my parents are dead. A demoness killed them a year ago and she also destroyed our house. I managed to escape but I don't have a home to go back to anymore."

"You're an orphan…like me…" Rin's eyes became watery and her voice choked with emotion.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said somberly, sympathetic to his background and struggle. If there was anything that she could do to help him, she would. "Where do you live now?"

"I live in the wilderness to hide from the demoness who murdered my family. But this is definitely my unlucky day since I ran into you."

"I'm sorry…" Rin lowered her head until she was facing the hardwood floor. "You got hurt all because of me."

"That's…" He cleared his throat. "Well, it's not like I could've pretended nothing was happening and just walked away either. I'm a man and I should be protecting others from danger."

"Since you're awake, let me clean and dress your wounds," Kagome offered as she reached out to wipe away the dried blood on his face with a damp cloth. "I will get you something to eat after."

He swatted her hand away and scowled. "I'm fine. I'm a demon and I'm not afraid of pain. My wounds will heal fast so there's no need for bandages."

Kagome pressed on his forehead laceration and he immediately yelped and squealed in pain. "What are you doing?!"

"I thought you're not afraid of pain."

His eyes teared up. "How can you be so cruel to a child?!"

"Didn't you calling yourself a man earlier?" She grinned at him. "Are you going to let me tend to your injuries now?"

"Are you going to hurt me more if I say no?" he asked, almost fearfully.

"Maybe."

"Fine." He lay back and shut his eyes, allowing them to do whatever they want. "Just make it quick and painless!"

Rin giggled at the boy's silliness. A small smile touched Kagome's lips as she attempted to get back to her train of thought. Maybe she had been too presumptuous and quick to judge Sesshoumaru. However frightening and unconcerned he was, he could also show kindness when he chose to. He could give comfort. If these were some of his true traits then Kagome found herself wanting to understand more about him; to be able to read him like Rin and know what the cold Great Demon was thinking.

 **X X X**

It was already nightfall when Kagome waited patiently by the deep rich blue Lamborghini parked on the driveway. The moon was luminous behind the black tree-tops by the forest, and the mild coolness of the night air kissed her skin. She would have reveled in the night's tranquility, but what she truly felt deep inside was a sense of foreboding.

Kagome knew that she would be playing with fire, and that she might anger Sesshoumaru to the point where he would become as enraged as he was on the balcony. Thinking back she must have somehow gotten on his nerves since the moment they'd met. They'd managed to steer clear of each other for the most part, even though they lived under the same roof. He didn't bother to conceal the fact that he was unable to tolerate it whenever she came near him either. Perhaps he liked his distance because her presence was simply unbearable for him.

Truth be told, Sesshoumaru irritated her more than anyone she knew; and his insulting attitude towards her made her resentful. But it was undeniable that her impression of him had changed since she had learned the details of how he had met Rin. Considering the extent to which he was willing to go when he saved an orphaned human child, Kagome's half-human lineage shouldn't have warranted such a level of dislike from him. This made things worse in her eyes, and it meant that there must be deeper explanation for it. An underlying cause for his contempt towards _her_ specifically that she didn't know about. But one thing was certain, Kagome intended to find out eventually.

She was willing to put an end to their differences once and for all, and it wasn't because she wanted to get along with Inuyasha's brother. She knew their unnecessary disputes would only hinder and delay her plans for vengeance. With the death of Inuyasha, Kagome had become completely irrational. Revenge was her only goal and now it was almost an uncontrollable obsession for her.

And she wouldn't stop until Naraku was dead.

After another fifteen minutes, Sesshoumaru finally came out of the mansion's doors and he spotted her right away. Kagome noticed that he was in his human form, lacking the iconic crescent moon on his forehead and the two magenta stripes on each side of his cheek and eyelids. His vivid, waist-length silver hair gleamed in the soft moonlight and it was the perfect match to his fair, silken-looking complexion. Although he didn't have pointy ears, his undiluted amber eyes made him less human. As he walked towards her, he moved with grace and confidence, which spoke well of his bloodline. His perfectly tailored black dress shirt hugged his athletic figure.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, eyes narrowed. If he was surprised to see her waiting, he didn't show it.

Every time Sesshoumaru came near her, she became conscious of his height and strength. Kagome was not used to feeling small or weak. The fact that he could cause her to experience either sensation without any apparent effort made her angry enough to stand up to him.

"I overheard Jaken telling A-Un to prepare your car for you as you are heading to the city tonight," Kagome answered evenly, determined to rein in her temper. "I'm coming with you."

"I don't remember inviting you," he said with a hint of male satisfaction and of pure, lethal focus.

"It's not a question, and I'm not asking for your permission either. I'm coming with you." She took a step closer to him, never taking her eyes from his. "You can threaten my life all you want but you agreed to this alliance and I expect you to keep your word."

She saw a spark of surprise in those amber eyes. One corner of his mouth curved slightly as if she'd said something amusing. "What a grand speech."

When Kagome remained silent, Sesshoumaru took another step closer until there were only inches between them. Her whole body became rigid at his proximity but she was unwilling to step back. She inclined her head to look at him as his piercing eyes searched her face.

"You don't fear me," he stated with conviction.

"Why should I fear you?" He'd made her feel indignant and unconfident, but never fear. "I figure you didn't agree to this alliance and make me come all this way just so you can snap my neck."

When Sesshoumaru realized the direction of her thoughts, he let out a soft snort. "I have no plans to kill you." He then added, "Yet."

She believed his words, for she knew he'd do exactly that if she either said or did something that ultimately pushed him beyond his patience and limits. However as a half-demoness, she refused to take an insult to her pride and back down. She'd go as far as she could.

Sesshoumaru watched her intently while she stared back, unwilling to give in; a cold stand-off that turned her blood to ice.

"My destination will not have what you seek."

Kagome knew the place he was going to may not have Shikon shards, but she needed him to change his opinion of her and start taking her proposition seriously. Very seriously. To achieve that, she needed time with him alone.

"Even so, I'm still coming with you," she insisted adamantly.

"Suit yourself," he said as he moved past her to unlock his car with the key fob. "You will regret coming with me after tonight."

"I will take my chances," Kagome stated as she pulled the door open and slid into the soft black leather seat.

Sesshoumaru got into the driver's seat and assuredly pressed the ignition button. The engine gave a throaty roar when it burst into life. Without delay, he stepped on the gas pedal hard – a little _too_ hard, sending the Lamborghini flying down the narrow road recklessly. Kagome gave him a glare, then decided to fasten her seatbelt.

"I could come up with a more efficient way to kill you than this," he seemingly stated humourously, though his mouth held no trace of a smile.

"I'm a half-demon. I don't heal as fast as you do." Which was true, as pureblooded demons healed thrice as fast as half-demons who sustained the same injury.

But soon, she was convinced that Sesshoumaru was actually a very skillful driver. He stared straight ahead out of the Lamborghini's windshield with marked concentration, and managed to glide the car through the winding paths, taking each curve smoothly. Dark fields and tall trees flashed by as their car sped through the seemingly tranquil forest. The desolate woodlands reminded her of Rin.

"Rin told me how you saved her," Kagome spoke, breaking the silence between them while her gaze was out the passenger-side window. "Guess you're not as cold-hearted as you choose to portray yourself to be."

"Your point? Do you want me to extend the same courtesy to you?" He asked, eyes focused on the road as though the answer didn't matter to him.

She considered the question and drew in a deep breath. "No, but I would like you to do that for Shippo. He's also an orphan and he has nowhere to go."

"He's a full-fledged demon. He doesn't need protection nor dependency on others," he replied with an air of extreme indifference.

"Yes, he's a demon but he's only a child," Kagome turned to him sharply as she felt her anger rise again, and this time she decided to unleash it. "Have you forgotten the fact that he got injured from saving Rin? The least you could do-"

"He shouldn't have intervened if his strength was no match for his opponent's," his voice was calm and collected when he spoke, unlike hers.

"If he hadn't intervened, Rin would've been killed."

"If you and I hadn't found them in time, they _both_ would've been killed. He would have accomplished nothing except thrown his life away foolishly and to no purpose."

Kagome felt a sharp stab in her heart as Sesshoumaru explained to her what she'd already understood deep down. In fact, she should have understood this better than anyone else. In the last two years, she had come to realize that the battle she'd had with Naraku on that first night had been a struggle. It was all because she'd lacked the strength to protect the ones around her. If only she wasn't so weak, then Inuyasha wouldn't have died because of her. That was why she'd vowed to grow stronger at any cost to take revenge upon Naraku for what he had done.

"Playing hero when he didn't have the strength to do so would only serve to get him killed," he continued. His cold response left no room for conversation or compromise.

Those words were shards piercing through Kagome's flesh. It was almost like Sesshoumaru knew the details of her torment and the depth of her sorrow that she held deep inside her, and decided to bring it all to the surface. Time after time she blamed herself for being the reason that Inuyasha had sacrificed his life. If they hadn't met then maybe his life would have been different, and he wouldn't have met such an untimely end. He might have lived the normal life that his parents' had wished for him.

" _What are you talking about? Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

Inuyasha's words from that night suddenly sprang into her mind. It gradually healed her spirit to recall all the happy times she'd experienced and shared with Inuyasha. That's right…despite everything, he had accepted and loved her unconditionally even after he'd found out she was a half-demoness. He'd only wanted to protect her, just as she'd wanted to protect him even if it would have cost her own life.

"There is nothing wrong with laying down your own life to protect someone you care for. He was never someone who would love his own life so much that he would seek protection for himself over others," Kagome realized her private thoughts of Inuyasha were spoken out-loud before she could even stop herself. She quickly turned her attention back to the passenger-window again to hide the hurt in her face. She could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on her now, but she refused to look his way. "You wouldn't understand because you've never loved anyone deeply enough to die for them."

For the first time, Sesshoumaru remained speechless and silence fell between them again during the remainder of the car ride. Neither spoke a word to each other, which suited Kagome just fine because she was no longer in the mindset to force another conversation out of him. And fortunately for her, being a conversationalist was not one of the Demon Lord's traits. Soon, they arrived at a classy and expensive looking three-storey lounge, with the neon purple sign that said 'Orchid' at the top of the building.

 **X X X**

"We're here," Sesshoumaru stopped the car in front of the entrance, somehow feeling more than a little cross from their conversation. He had a feeling that their topic of discussion was no longer related to the fox demon, and instead she was referring to her lost lover.

She frowned at him, confused. "What are we doing here?"

He ignored her question and focused on the approaching valet, a young demon dressed in a black suit. "Good evening, Lord Sesshoumaru. Welcome back to Orchid, I will be your assigned valet for the evening."

Without a word, Sesshoumaru swiftly got out of the car and handed the key fob to the valet. He started walking, not caring whether she trailed after him. In due time, she would become appalled for insisting to come along. Orchid was not a typical venue that accepted the presence of humans or half-demons. It was a segregated lounge built for pureblooded demons only.

The automated glass doors opened for him and he walked through. Once inside, he was met by a woman wearing a sleeveless black cocktail dress. She smiled and bowed politely. "Welcome back, Lord Sesshoumaru. Your associates are waiting for you in the VIP room. Please allow me to escort you."

Her smile fell and instantly became on guard as the half-demoness finally caught up and stood behind him. "What are you doing here? Your kind is not welcomed at Orchid. Leave immediately or else-"

"Or else what?" she challenged with a small curve of her lips rather than her usual anger. Her eyes slightly narrowed at the corners.

She appeared to be on edge as if she was aching for a fight. Interesting. Perhaps their conversation in the car had rubbed her the wrong way too, and he could easily guess the reason for her fury if he truly wanted to. But right now he wasn't in the mood to delve deeper into her secret thoughts, so he disregarded her behavior.

"She's with me," his outrageous proclamation earned a shocked expression from the hostess.

"B-but Lord Sesshoumaru, humans and half-humans are strictly prohibited in our lounge," the hostess shifted around nervously. "Lady Kaguya will be very displeased if she finds out."

He stared at her very intently when he said his next words. "Then tell Kaguya to come and speak to me. I will wait for her in the VIP room."

They moved past the hostess before she had the opportunity to protest further. As he strolled through the heart of the lounge with the half-demoness following closely behind, her presence sent a ripple of whispers through the crowd.

"I thought Orchid doesn't accommodate humans and half-demons, so what is a low being like her doing here?"

"Why is _she_ with Lord Sesshoumaru? What is her relationship with him?"

"Maybe she is his new plaything. To be toyed with and discarded."

"Hmph. I'd much rather have Lord Sesshoumaru play with me instead."

Being the topic of conversation amongst the demons in Orchid for the coming weeks wasn't something Sesshoumaru was looking forward to, but unfortunately he'd brought it on himself when he'd allowed her to come with him. So he couldn't complain about the consequences of his own actions. And he didn't regret it.

He cast a quick look over his shoulder at slim form and wondered what it was about her that fascinated him. She must have heard the repugnant rumors about her and knew that she was drawing unwanted attention to herself, yet she still held her head high and acted confident. This half-demoness absolutely infuriated him, but as much as he hated to admit it - her fearlessness enthralled him. Strength radiated from her like heat, both physically and emotionally. Sesshoumaru wanted to find out more about her lineage for she was like no one else he'd ever met. He wondered about this strange surreal moment he'd had, but the effects quickly wore off and he soon forgot about it as his attention was taken up by the situation at hand.

He entered the VIP room where his four guardians were waiting for his arrival patiently. Ryura and Hiten were engaged in a game of snooker; whereas Hoshiyomi was helping himself to a drink by the self-service bar built into the wall and Menomaru was sitting by the booth at the far end of the room.

"Sesshoumaru, you finally came. We've been waiting a long time," said Hoshiyomi as he walked over and handed him a glass of whiskey. But shortly his guardians' undivided attention was on the girl behind him.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Ryura grinned as he placed his snooker cue on the table, pretending to be surprised.

"She's a half-human," Menomaru spat as he leaned further back into his seat. "I can smell the stench on her."

"Is she your half-brother's woman?" Hiten's insolent question caused Sesshoumaru's expression to harden. He gave his guardian an intimidating glare that made him take a step back in fear. It wasn't so much the way he posed the question as it was his tone, but Sesshoumaru bristled at the very mention of the half-demon in his presence. "I'm sorry I touched a sensitive spot."

"Why did you bring her here? This place isn't for her," Hoshiyomi asked, becoming serious with concern.

Sesshoumaru walked into the room and sat down on the leather couch with his legs crossed. Leaning his elbow on the armrest and his head in his hand, he was growing nonchalantly bored by the occasion already. The group all turned to stare at him, however his eyes were on her when he spoke. "She insisted to come along."

"Does that mean we can play with her?" Ryura chuckled, eyes roaming with distinctive male appreciation over her slender curves.

Hiten grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his red eyes. "Half-human or not, your face is my type so I don't mind having some fun with you."

Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised to see anger flash in her face as she had been desiring to vent her rage. With quick deft motions she grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back, slamming Hiten's face onto the snooker table. He groaned in pain while steadying himself on the side of the furniture with his right arm.

Menomaru snorted. "Did you just get overpowered by a girl? How humiliating."

"Seems like you picked the wrong girl to mess with," Ryura laughed, genuinely amused. He placed a hand on Hiten's shoulder as soon as the demon was back on his feet

Furious, Hiten shoved Ryura's hand away. A look of frustration was etched on his features. "She just caught me off-guard, that's all."

"Boys, play nice," Hoshiyomi instructed as he strode over to settle himself on the couch next to Sesshoumaru and asked in a low voice, "You're not planning to stop them?"

Sesshoumaru ignored his guardian's question and continued watching. Waiting to see how far it would go. He wanted to witness her true ability and unharnessed power.

Without giving any indication that he was going to move, Hiten charged at her and delivered a low kick to her abdomen that she parried with ease.

"I thought you were told to play nice," she said, regarding him long and levelly.

He darted a look at her. "That was nice."

"That was _nice_?" she raised an eyebrow at him slightly. "Fine. If that's how you want to play then so be it."

She rushed up to Hiten and threw a punch. He leaned back and avoided it but she followed up with another punch that struck him directly in the face. With a growl, Hiten dashed towards her as they exchanged blows. With a shift of his hips, Hiten kicked at her side and caused her to stumble back.

For a brief moment Sesshoumaru detected a sharp spike in her power as her fist suddenly glowed luminously a faint blue. She struck him again, releasing a burst of force that propelled him back. He smashed against the wall and tumbled to the floor.

Not giving Hiten a chance to recover, she flexed her palm as it surged with considerable electric energy. Her demonic aura instantly increased tenfold. Sesshoumaru had felt her power rise once before, at the forest when they'd encountered the tree demon. But it was so fleeting, he was convinced he'd made a mistake. Her demonic aura was so strong, it covered traces of her humanity.

"Do you intend to destroy the lounge?" Sesshoumaru questioned, eyeing her curiously.

She tossed him a look, annoyance furrowing her eyebrows. Hesitating, she slowly turned her focus back to Hiten as he managed to right himself slowly. The energy ball at her fingertips dissipated.

"Just give up already, Hiten," Ryura smirked crudely, enjoying every moment of his companion's agony.

"Shut up!" Hiten hissed at him.

With an enraged scowl, he dashed towards her again. She abruptly pulled out a sword that Sesshoumaru wasn't aware she'd been carrying on her this entire time. The weapon made a _'schwing'_ sound as the blade extended from the grip. It seemed to possess an extraordinary ethereal glow that vibrated with power from within the blade. She swung her blade in a well-practiced motion of her hand and engaged in a defensive stance.

"That sword…" Hoshiyomi's eyes wide with shock as a flash of recognition lit up his face.

Hiten laughed as he parried and dodged the swings of her blade. "Do you think you can defeat me with a sword? I've slain hundreds of men for sport! A half-demon like you will _never_ defeat me."

"I will take the challenge then," she said as she continued slicing the air in front of her, forcing Hiten a few feet back. She blocked his high kick but he spun around speedily, knocking the blade out of her hand as it landed before Ryura.

"If only this could kill us," Ryura's arrogant grin vanished instantly when he received an electric shock to his right hand the moment he tried grabbing the sword's grip. There was no burn marks on his hand but judging from his expression, it was stiff and painful. He clicked his tongue in frustration. "A barrier…"

In a split second, she retrieved the sword just as Hiten charged at her again. She deftly went from defense to offense and the next thing Hiten knew, the blade was held against his neck. Hoshiyomi tried to intervene as he bolted towards them. Not wanting to yield in defeat, Hiten took another step closer but Hoshiyomi quickly shoved him back with one hand, hard enough to make him stumble.

"Enough," Hoshiyomi ordered in a low voice. He then turned to the girl when she withdrew her sword as she stood. "Why do you have the Silver Soul Blade in your possession? What is your relationship with the White Lotus Clan?"

Sesshoumaru recognized the name and it took a moment for him to recall why. His father had mentioned that the Silver Soul Blade was a powerful demon-slaying weapon which was passed down through the generations of priestesses within the White Lotus Clan.

It had a unique azure hue that seemed to radiate to the double cutting edges with an intrinsic glow. Special floral scrolling patterns were engraved at the center, interspersed with swallows in flight. The silver hilt was created with niello decoration in a pattern of lotuses as the pommel bore a single clear moonstone. A simple push on the connected stone would propel the blade from hilt, which made it extremely convenient to carry around without the use of a scabbard. Rumor had it that the blade was stolen from the clan eighteen years ago and it hadn't resurfaced since then.

Until today.

Sesshoumaru wasn't only intrigued in how an ancient weapon came to her possession, he also wanted to know why a half-human with demon blood coursing through her veins was able to wield the Silver Soul Blade without being repelled by the barrier.

Avoiding the question, she turned to Sesshoumaru. "I think we've wasted enough time here. When are you going to start taking our agreement seriously?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Ryura snarled, his face clouded with anger for the first time tonight. Sesshoumaru was fully aware that his guardians were all compelled to show allegiance and display loyalty. They did not tolerate any threat or show of disrespect to him, and in such situations they wouldn't hesitate to take direct actions towards the offenders. "You don't give orders here-"

Hoshiyomi raised his hand to interrupt his words. "If you want Sesshoumaru to take you seriously, then prove your worthiness and get validation from him."

"Worthiness?" It got her attention.

"In the past month, a centipede demon named Tomatsu has been terrorizing and murdering many humans and weaker demons in the city, draining them of their life force. If you can slay him then Sesshoumaru will aid you in your conquest."

She narrowed her eyes, looking skeptical. "Do you think I'll fall for your manipulation? You just want to use me to get rid of your enemies. Besides, The Council would have intervened."

"The Council?" Menomaru scoffed at her. His voice turned condescending. "They are only capable of taking on the weaker demons. They are completely useless."

"If they were able to intervene then this proposal would have been nonsensical," Hiten added, wiping away the blood from his lips with a thumb.

"Then why don't you take him out yourselves? You are all pureblood demons, what's stopping you?" Her obtuse query drew a deep laughter from all three guardians except Hoshiyomi.

"Why would we get ourselves involved in something that doesn't benefit us in any way?" asked Ryura.

"You're naïve if you think we actually care about other weaklings being slaughtered," stated Hiten.

In the demon world, it was all about the survival of the fittest and it had always been this way since the old days. No demons had an interest in becoming prey, nor did they have any interest in protecting others just to make everyone else around them feel safe. It wasn't in their nature to be selfless. Any sign of compassion was considered a weakness that would leave an opening for their opponents.

"How would I know what you're telling me is the truth?" She asked calmly, but Sesshoumaru thought he could see unease in her expression.

She was evidently concerned about hurting an innocent demon in exchange to prove her worthiness. She would live a very short life if she continued to have such unnecessary attachment to emotions like compassion.

"Then do your research. Look into the latest news regarding dried up corpses with faces stuck like parched paper to their skulls being found around the southern side of the city. But once you are convinced and are willing to go through this test, then you can locate Tomatsu here." Hoshiyomi held up a piece of paper with the directions to the centipede's newest hideout.

Kaguya suddenly barged into the room without knocking. Standing by the doorway, her expression was more than displeased. "Sesshoumaru, I've been told that you brought a half-demoness into my lounge. Care to explain the meaning of this?"

Not paying heed to the owner of Orchid, the half-demoness directed her next question at Sesshoumaru. "Is this what you want me to do to prove myself to you?"

His lips pursed marginally as he took a sip from his glass, savoring the smoky flavored vintage in his mouth for a moment. He continued to stare at her when he said, "You really think you are able to slay a full-fledged demon, do you? Despite your ability and special…weapon, you're the one who would lose. So if you want to waste your time, that's your choice."

His words of warning was disregarded when she snatched the paper from Hoshiyomi's hand and made her way to the door, not looking back. She was ridiculous if she thought she would be able to accomplish anything by putting herself in danger. This half-demoness was proving to be the most stubborn and foolish of all those under his command.

 _Of course, she'd argue that description,_ he thought to himself in amusement.

"Wait," Hoshiyomi called out to her. She stopped in her tracks without turning her head. "Tomatsu wears a jade ring as it is his family heirloom and he never parts with it. Bring it back to us so that we know you actually killed him."

Remaining wordless, she walked past Kaguya who gave her a long hard look.

"Menomaru, keep an eye on her from a distance," Sesshoumaru ordered shortly after she left. "Make sure she lives and doesn't do anything irrational to get herself killed."

Menomaru didn't hide his surprise, but he also knew better than to question Sesshoumaru. In fact, none of his guardians would dare to challenge his decisions and judgement. With a quiet nod, Menomaru followed after the half-demoness out the room.

"I assume you aren't in the mood to discuss Takehiko or the spider demon for the night. Do you want us to look into her background and report back to you?"

Considering Hoshiyomi's special connection with the White Lotus Clan and the sword, Sesshoumaru wasn't the least surprised by his offer.

"Are you curious about her because she has the Silver Soul Blade?"

Before Hoshiyomi had sworn loyalty to Sesshoumaru a century ago, he'd had a human lover and they fought his own kind to protect the mortals. But when the time had come for her to take over the title as the ninth chief Priestess of the White Lotus Clan, she'd chosen her race over Hoshiyomi. Feeling hurt, disappointed and betrayed, he had become the clan's worse nightmare as he overpowered them singlehandedly, forcing her to kill him. During their last battle, the Priestess had managed to wound Hoshiyomi severely and had him sealed away for fifty years. By the time he'd been released, she had already passed away. Since then, he'd stopped believing in such nonsense as _love_.

As for Sesshoumaru, he simply never believed in love because he knew that love didn't exist. It was only an illusion. An invention of religions just to manipulate the weaker minds, to have control over them and to make them believe in something that was not real.

Hoshiyomi shrugged casually, trying to mask his growing thirst for knowledge. "I figured you may be interested to know what you've gotten yourself into when you agreed to this arrangement."

In all honesty, besides the fact that she was the Shikon Jewel's guardian and the half-demon's lover, Miroku had disclosed nothing to him regarding her lineage. The sensible thing to do was to leave her alone, but he couldn't deny his curiosity about her. He was curious about her abilities, her immense demonic powers and her involvement with the White Lotus Clan. He couldn't help but wonder at the possibilities. His guardians sensed that. Something about this half-demoness didn't add up for him.

"Do as you please," Sesshoumaru said at last.

His guardians exchanged looks before dismissing themselves and closing the door behind the last of them, leaving the demoness Kaguya alone with him in the room.

She slowly strolled over to him in a familiar manner she believed to be either graceful or seductive. "You haven't answered my question, Sesshoumaru."

"I answered to no one but myself." And his own conscience. There was no one to tell him what he could or couldn't do. No one at all. He would never play by someone else's rules.

"Cold as usual, I see," she said with a smile. Instead of becoming angry by his apathetic response, her expression softened when she lifted her shapely body to sit on his lap, her fingers caressing his face. She brought her mouth to his ear and begun licking with the tip of her tongue. "You're lucky that I'm attracted to strong Great Demons like yourself. Otherwise I would've never taken you to my bed in the first place."

Sesshoumaru felt the flash of heat through his body but his voice remained calm. "It's your choice. There are plenty of other demonesses willing to take your place."

Kaguya let out a soft giggle. "You really know the way to a woman's heart, don't you?"

He never needed to please any demoness and they were still eager to bed him. It was an art that he didn't bother to acquire and never even considered it necessary. He saw though that it could have its uses. But even without it, females were still fascinated by his looks, his wealth and his power. He would be able to fully take pleasure in their bodies without any attachment to one another.

Instead of words, Sesshoumaru slid his hand down to her hip and pressed his lips against her neck just below her ear. She moaned and shuddered at the sensuality. He was more than ready for sexual enjoyment and to indulge in physical pleasure with the willing demoness in his arms. Except the moment he closed his eyes, thoughts of the half-demoness suddenly came to his mind again.

 **X X X**

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

I really want say thank you to the readers who have reviewed/favorited/followed this story, I really appreciate the kind words and gesture. Although it took me a while to build up the story, you guys have been sticking by me patiently. But I'm happy to say that we are now proceeding forward with the plot!

Some fun facts regarding a few elements in this story:

 **Kagome's Eye Colour** : For those of you who didn't know, Kagome's eyes were brown in the anime but in the manga, they were blue. That was why I have combined her two eye colours in this story to make her more unique as a half-demoness.

 **Silver Soul Blade** : This weapon was completely invented by me. I really enjoyed the characters fighting with their swords in the anime and movies. But sometimes I wondered, why can't the girls get on with the fun too? Hence I decided to give Kagome a sword as her weapon in my story instead of a bow.

 **A-Un** : A-Un was a dragon yokai in the anime and since I do love the beast, I decided to give him a human form so that he could be a side character in this story. But since A-Un didn't have big parts in the anime, his personality in this story was based on my feelings from portraying how he would have acted if he was in human form.

 **Sesshoumaru's Guardians** : I understand that Sesshoumaru was strong enough and he didn't need any guardians / protectors. But from my POV, I think that as a Demon Lord, he should have loyal servants to do his bidding (besides Jaken and A-Un). Therefore I made it as a tradition for the Demon Lord of the West to have his four appointed guardians to aid in his conquest.

Well, that's it for now! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as it was longer than the previous ones. Please let me know what you guys think so that I know I'm on the right track (because sometimes it's really hard for me to tell when I got no reaction from you guys lol).

See you next time!


End file.
